Parti d'Aube Dorée
Rouge intense|political_position = far-left|seats_in_the_assemblée_nationale = |arrondissement_governors = |ministères_in_lourennian_cabinet = |website = www.aubedoree.lr|row15 = Pour la peuple! (For the people!)|youth_wing = Young Duvalists}}The Parti d'Aube Dorée (Party of the Golden Dawn) 'is a far-left patriotic party in Lourenne. The party was founded on 22 April 4214 in Larosiere, (Luçande) The name 'Golden Dawn' refers to the book 'Tomorrow is the golden dawn' (4211) from J.F. Duval, one of the founders of the party. The book mostly consists of passages in which Duval criticizes the corporate power in Lourenne, along with issues such as immigration and workers' rights. The book quickly became popular among Lourennians and resulted in the rapid growth of the Duvalism ideology, constructed by Duval's ideas for a better Lourenne. Political stance The PAD is often considered to be fascist, but this is not true. The party does score high on authoritarian matters, but the main objective of the party is to have more government control on the economy, healthcare and defence in order to protect the workers. This differs from fascism, which has the objective to have a big government in every form of society in order to control and opress the population. The party's main ideology is Duvalism. Duvalism is often described as: ''A mix of Patriotism, Socialism, Populism, Militarism, Protectionism and Lourennism with a touch of Secularism. The ideology is named after one of the founders and first presidential candidate of the PAD, Jean-François Duval, a retired army general with the ambition of improving the situation of the workers in Lourenne. The party's voting group mostly consists of older ethnic Lourennians with an average to low income. These people often feel threatened by the corporate sector, privatisation and influence of foreign cultures. Passage from the PAD Party Programme (4214) ''We want to give the Lourennian people their money back because, for far too many years, our social and taxation policies have impoverished the middle and working classes, whilst enriching multinational corporations and wasting public money on totally uncontrolled immigration. Our project, as you can see, consists of a genuine revolution of proximity. Democratic proximity: I want decisions to be taken at a level as close to our citizens as possible and under their control. Economic proximity: this means rethinking our territorial development, making sure there are public services everywhere, relocating our companies and therefore our jobs. No Lourennian person, no corner of Lourenne. Lourenne is the battlefield of two main visions: The “globalist” choice on the one hand, which seeks to destroy the economic and social balances in our society, which wants to abolish all borders - economic and physical - and which wants ever more immigration and less cohesion between the Lourennian people. On the other hand, there is the patriotic choice, which we are representing in this nation, which places the defence of the nation and the people at the heart of all public decisions and which, above all else, wishes to protect our national identity, our independence, the unity of the Lourennian people and the prosperity of all. '' Electoral History ''Legislative Elections'' ''Presidential Elections'' Cabinet Positions Arrondissement Governors Presidents Main Points '''+ Protect the middle and lower class. The wealthy coorporations take advantage of the free market and use it as a tool to exploit the workers of Lourenne. These workers are the cornerstone of our society and should never be neglected! They must be protected with unions and workers' councils, as well as better regulation around workplace circumstances. The government should work for the workers, not against them. + Revive the military. Lourenne's army is a mess; Problems like outdated equipment and financial issues are not unusual. The army is being crippled by uneffective rules set up by capitalist bureaucrats. If we want to prevent invasions from war-like countries, we must protect ourselves better with a stronger army! What are we as a country if we are not even able to properly defend ourselves? + Zero tolerance in justice. The current laws are to soft for first-time criminals. to prevent these 'beginners' from breaking the law again. we must give them big sentences so they will be less tempted to commit a felony again. Law and order are crucial to the smooth functioning of our society. + Ending the coorporate utopia. With the free market economy, coorporations have carte blanche in government politics. Corporations use their big economical influence to bribe politicians and therewith destabilize the legislative branch. The government needs to be the highest form of authority again and coorporations should not interfere with governmental issues. + Revive the Lourennian economy by creating jobs for those who have lost their jobs to foreign immigrants, attracted by the coporate greed, and by keeping the manufacturing sector in Lourenne and not third world countries. + Protecting Lourenne's culture. Lourenne is home of the most beautiful culture in Terra. Unfortunately, foreign influences are threatening the our culture. Lourenne is home of thousands of immigrants. Most of them do not feel the need to learn our language and are not trying to understand our culture. They group with other like-minded and form gangs and maffias that make our cities unsafe. We want a zero-tolerance policy for these immigrants: Learn Canrillaise and have respect for our culture or you will be expelled from the country! + End extremism. Lourennian towns and suburbs are a growing ground for extremism. Extremists influence others to commit serious crimes in the name of religion, which they use to justify their actions. These terrorist should be stopped and face justice before they harm any more people. No Lourennians should fear extremism! '+ Protect the native population of Lourenne. '''32.8 million Orinco people are currently citizen of Lourenne. Orinco people have some of the richest and most storied cultures on the planet. Yet native cultures and the traditions, languages, and religious practices they encompass often face threats from mainstream society. Native culture is central to the history and culture of Lourenne, and we must stand with the Orinco population and other native tribes to protect native cultures for today and for generations to come. Accomplishments The PAD has accomplished some remarkable things, such as: - Lowering the retirement age from 65 to 63; - Intensify the search for illegal immigrants and demand expulsion when they're found; - Legalize secondary strike; - Set up strict border control on visitors, with intensive security checks, to maintain law and order; - Strengthen the government's position on immigrants by adopting stricter admission criteria. - Completely pass through the entire PAD 4222 Party Programme, and therewith: * Made public healthcare entirely public and free; * Completely legalised abortion; * Tighten energy regulation laws; * Nationalizing all defence industries; * Transform the donor system from a ''No, unless-system to a Yes, unless-system; * Prohibit foreign companies getting a majority share in Lourennian companies; * Brought back the death penalty for terrorism, treason and crimes against humanity; * Made education entirely free; * Liberalised fishing and hunting legislation to prevent those sectors from imploding; * Set up an inescapable National Cirriculum for all schools; * Subsidised low-income farming families; * Allowed citizens to buy and openly wear certain sorts of guns , provided that they do not have a record of violence or mental diseases; * Tighten legislation around the desecration of the national flag; * Tighten immigration laws; * Cut aid to foreign countries enormously; * Imposed protectionist quotas on all imports; * Closed the border for economic refugees, and only allow victims of extreme disasters to reside in the nation; * Nationalised the national power grid; * Fully subsidised public transport; * Nationalised Train Operating Companies into one big TOC; * Tighten legislation around foreign missionaries entering the nation; * Taxed religious income, except charitable donations. - Liberalise animal welfare standards in order to take the burden of bureaucrat green legislation off the middle class workers. Party Administrative History Party Leader Elections History: * Parti d'Aube Dorée Leadership Elections of 4220 * Parti d'Aube Dorée Leadership Elections of 4231 Party Leader History: Category:Political parties in Lourenne